Timmy Kirk
Timothy "Timmy" Kirk was an Irish, and later Christian, inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Sean Dugan. Character Summary Arrested and convicted for putting his baby in a rat infested dumpster, he was part of Ryan O'Reily's Irish prison gang and colluded with O'Reily on several occasions regarding possible friction between both the Irish and the Homeboys, as well as in the aftermath of the prison riot. He for a while worked on janitor duty in Death Row, and delivered messages between Simon Adebisi and Shirley Bellinger. Plot Summary Season 2 Kirk is a background character in Season 2, often seen cleaning units. He is the first prisoner that Shirley Bellinger interacted with and delivered messages between her and Adebisi. Season 4, Part I Kirk is in gen pop and working as an Altar Boy for Father Mukada. He is responsible for informing Vernon Schillinger and James Robson about Tobias Beecher finding Hank Schillinger. This leads Schillinger to conspire in the kidnapping of Beecher's children Gary and Holly. Season 4, Part II While Father Mukada is away from Oz, Kirk begins talking to the evangelical Reverend Jeremiah Cloutier who convinces Kirk to renounce his Catholic faith and join his flock. However, Kirk becomes overzealous and attacks those inmates who don't share his beliefs. Reverend Cloutier condemns this type of behavior and casts Kirk out of his congregation. Kirk vows revenge on Cloutier and with the help of Jaz Hoyt and others, traps Cloutier inside the wall of the cafeteria. Kirk also starts his own ministry and even gets certified as a minister while in prison. Season 5 There is a gas explosion, but miraculously the reverend survives, albeit with severe burns. Kirk, who is now the Christian leader and Administer among the Protestants in Oz, still wants to kill him. First, he asks Jim Burns to do the deed but Burns refuses because Cloutier was the one who helped him find Jesus. Burns gets a vision from Cloutier telling him to kill Kirk but instead Hoyt ends up killing him. Later, Hoyt gets a vision from Cloutier telling him to kill Kirk. Hoyt is unsuccessful in his first attempt to kill Kirk, though he injures him severely. While in the hospital, Kirk tells Father Mukada that he'd like to rejoin the Catholic Church but Mukada, who knows Kirk was involved in Reverend Cloutier's accident, says no. Kirk gets revenge by offering to perform oral sex on Clarence Seroy if Seroy will use his connections on the outside to burn down a church where Father Mukada was with two other priests. Mukada suffers from severe smoke inhalation but eventually returns to Oz. Season 6 Kirk was convicted and sentenced to death, and sent to Death Row. As CO Len Lopresti is escorting him, carrying a Bible to his cell, his former ally, Hoyt, whose cell is across from Kirk's, throws food at Kirk and shouts that he should be dead. Kirk taunts Hoyt, saying that he can't die. When Chris Keller asks why, Kirk replies that he is Satan. While on Death Row, Kirk requests to meet Mukada. Mukada reluctantly agrees and visits Kirk, who is acting like an innocent schoolboy. Kirk tells Mukada that he is glad he is here and that he has to talk fast before "He" comes back. "Who? Lopresti?" Mukada asks unconcerned. "No, Satan", Kirk answers. He then asks Mukada to perform an exorcism, but Mukada refuses, saying that Kirk is making a mockery of the priest's religion. Kirk begs one more time, telling Mukada that "He" is coming. Mukada, not buying into Kirk's "act", tells him goodbye and that he will see him the day of Kirk's execution. As Mukada walks away, Kirk, in a demonic voice, says "Mukada! You can walk away, but I'm not like the Reverend Cloutier. I won't just disappear" causing Mukada and especially Hoyt (who really knows what happened to Cloutier) concern. Kirk later writes a letter to the Bishop claiming that Mukada sexually abused him. Even though nobody believes Kirk, Mukada is nevertheless stripped of the priesthood until the investigation is over. The next scene shows Kirk ripping pages from the Bible. While on death row, Kirk, who is now a Satanist, attempts to contact Belial to bring back the souls who have died in Oz, particularly death row. While Keller and Cyril O'Reily are starting to get nervous, Hoyt is just annoyed by Kirk and tells him to "quit that shit". Shortly after, Mukada arrives on death row to confront Kirk about his sexual abuse allegations. Kirk says that Mukada touched his penis and licked his ear and is going to meet with the police to tell them all the "sin-sational" details. Mukada asks Kirk to tell the truth, but Kirk refuses, saying that when he is executed, Mukada will be stripped permanently of his priesthood and would be wandering around aimlessly without hope. "In death, I'll be triumphant", Kirk sinisterly tells Mukada. Meanwhile, photographers from Maxim Magazine have come to Oz to do a photoshoot with the prisoners on Death Row. After Keller, Cyril, Hoyt, and Kirk take their individual photos, they gather for a group shot with Cyril sitting on a chair, Hoyt in the middle, Keller to his left, and Kirk to his right. During the shoot, Kirk comments on how Hoyt and himself will forever be preserved on camera for posterity. After that Hoyt puts his arm around Kirk, surprising Kirk. A few shots later Hoyt punches Kirk in the stomach and knocks out Lopresti causing the photographers to run. Hoyt then grabs one of the photographer's lamps and jams it into Kirk's mouth electrocuting him. Appearances Season 2 *Ancient Tribes *Great Men *Losing Your Appeal *Family Bizness *Strange Bedfellows *Animal Farm *Escape from Oz Season 4, Part I *The Bill of Wrongs *Works of Mercy *Gray Matter *A Word to the Wise Season 4, Part II *Revenge is Sweet *Cuts Like a Knife *Blizzard of '01 *Orpheus Descending *Even the Score *Famous Last Words Season 5 *Visitation *Laws of Gravity *Dream a Little Dream of Me *Wheel of Fortune *Variety *Good Intentions *Impotence Season 6 *Dead Man Talking *See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil (Death) Kill Count Personal *'His Child': Left for dead in a rat infested dumpster. (1996) Proxy *'Jim Burns': Helped subdue him and watched as Jaz Hoyt killed him. (2002) *'Father John Downing': Hired Clarence Seroy to have Father Ray Mukada's church burned through his arsonist contacts which killed him. (2002) *'Father Jack Hurlbert': Hired Clarence Seroy to have Father Ray Mukada's church burned through his arsonist contacts which killed him. (2002) *'Jeremiah Cloutier': Hired the bikers to kill him which they eventually do after many unsuccessful attempts. (2003) Category:Characters Category:The Irish Category:The Christians Category:Emerald City Category:Unit B Category:Characters on Death Row Category:Prison gang leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters killed by The Bikers Category:Solitary Category:Murderers